


Ripple

by ArgentGale



Series: Trash Compactor [10]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tarkin having a bad fishing trip, that gets worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: This is a prompt fill from Twitter requesting a Tarkrennic Mermaid AU.  These drabbles were supposed to be capped at 500 words but I had too much fun with this so it is double that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultraviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolence/gifts).



> Ok so if Orson was a merman his back half would totally be a shark. Great white to be exact.

  
The sea was flat and dull like steel. Tarkin lost track of how long he had been adrift. He only knew The that each day he would cast his line into the chill depths. And each day his lures and baits were ignored. Day after day the ocean staunchly refused to yield the gift of sustenance. He was ready to give up and return to shore. With a sigh of defeat he cast his line one final time with the last scrap of squid.

  
Without warning a ferocious tug took the line, so violent it nearly pulled the pole from Tarkin’s chapped hands.

  
His heart gave a gallop of joy.

  
At last!

  
Jaw set in grim determination, thrilling at the weight at the end of his line, Tarkin began to reel in his prize. His mind reeled as the line spooled onto the line.

  
What could it be? By the feel of it, it might even be a large tuna with meat enough to last for weeks.

  
And then as abruptly as it began, the tugging ceased. Before Tarkin could despair at the loss he saw that the line was now racing towards the boat, the line cutting the water with a fierce, soft hiss.

  
It stopped short right at the boat’s side. A few bubbles lazed to the surface and deep in the gloom there was a flicker of…something.

  
Cautiously Tarkin again began to take up the line, slowly lifting the rod. His heart leapt at the resistence telling him his prize was still waiting below.

  
Again he saw a white flash in the gloomy murk, much closer this time, and then the waters parted and the torso of a man appeared, sliver brown hair plastered flat to his skull and clear blue eyes meeting Tarkin’s startled gaze, alight with a haughty mirth.

  
The line was clasped firmly, almost possessively, in the man’s grasp.

  
Tarkin’s mind reeled.

  
How did a man get out here? He was days from shore.

  
The man then reached up, grasped the ship’s rail and hoisted himself partway from the waters. As he did so, Tarkin saw a great tail sweeping through the water like a scythe, keeping the man steady in the water.

  
Tarkin’s mouth was frozen in an “O” of surprise. He had heard the midwive’s tales. Whispered legends that grew foggy and twisted with each telling and yet still holding close to their heart the kernel of truth.

  
Even though his eyes told him they were deceiving him, he knew in his heart what this creature was. In the tales the creatures were always female, exceptionally beautiful and more than willing to lure an unfortunate sailor to their doom.

  
But this one was male.

  
Careful, Tarkin’s mind cautioned as he leaned in for a closer look.

  
This isn’t real, Tarkin reasoned. He must have fallen asleep and even now is drowsing, safe, in the sun.

  
_Watch yourself._

  
The creature regarded Tarkin for a heartbeat, face open and almost boyish, his lips shifting into a slight grin before he spoke. “So you are the one disturbing the peace of my rest. With your noisy silly…contraption and casting your nets and your silvery lines and lures.”  
Tarkin could only gape in surprise, in shock that the being spoke so eloquently and in a language he understood.

  
“I…I only seek to fill my belly. I come to your waters for food, nothing more. I meant no harm. Please, forgive my intrusion,” Tarkin paused, “Do you have a…name?”

  
The merman hoisted himself up even further, his upper torso now completely free of the water and leaning forward with such ferocity it appeared he would upend and pitch himself right into the vessel. Tarkin could now very clearly see that the man’s lower half was that of a great shark, the crescent tail cutting great lazy swaths in the water.

  
The merman sniffed slightly, though in humor or agitation it was hard to tell. “You may address me as ‘Krennic’, man of the dry land, trespasser upon my kingdom.” Krennic paused and almost leered, “Seeker of my treasure.”

  
Tarkin stiffened. “I took none of your….treasure. As I said I have only come here to seek food.”

  
“Food?” Krennic cocked his head as if pondering something. “And you have not caught anything in a long time, correct?” Krennic murmured leaning forward. “I can show you. Show you where the treasure hides. Great tunny as large as small whales. Barracuda as great as sea serpents. Food enough to fill your belly for many a day.”

  
Krennic then extended his hand, elegant pale fingers waving in invitation. “Come. Come with me and I will show you.”

  
Tarkin recoiled. “I…I cannot…I will drown. I need air to breath.”

  
Krennic’s tail did a broad lazy sweep, the water welling and roiling, bubbles tumbling in the eddys, as he murmured, “I swear to you, you will not. I will help you. My price is very reasonable”

  
“And what is your price?” Tarkin arched a brow warily. Already Tarkin’s mind was growing fuzzed, not unlike after enjoying too much drink. Even though he asked the question, Tarkin knew the answer. He found himself entranced at the quirk of the merman’s lips, those beguiling eyes that seemed to pierce, to entrance and hold him fast. The way the muscles in his arms flexed with the pitch and roll of the ship as it rocked with the gentle swell of the sea. The steel grey and silver of the powerful flanks and half moon crescent tail flashing in the steel grey water.

  
“Come with me and I will show you where you may find plenty of my treasure. Plenty to keep your belly filled for many years. You will never know hunger for the rest of your days.” Krennic licked his lips and released his grip on the rail, instead taking Tarkin’s wrist in his grip. His hands were cold as iron and incredibly strong and his fingers squeezed with quiet power.

  
In one smooth movement he then pulled Tarkin’s face to his and kissed him. His hands may have been cold but his mouth was hot and hungry and tasted of brine.  
Krennic broke the kiss and laughed low in triumph. “Ahh. You paid the price willingly. Now…let me show you.”

  
With a smirk he then grabbed fast to Tarkin’s body and in a swift movement pulled him down into the water, kissing him hard as both disappeared under the waves.

  
The pewter grey water rippled and then was still.


	2. Fathom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment in what was supposed to be merely a prompt fill drabble.

The shock of the water violently forced the air from Tarkin’s lungs as Krennic’s iron grip pulled  him down into the cold green water.

 

Tarkin tried to yell but  there was no sound. Only the burble of precious air as it left his body.

 

Krennic’s grip held fast as he continued to pull Tarkin down further into his realm. The light grew dim, the sunlight fading, until finally Tarkin was enveloped in a murky darkness.  

 

As life giving oxygen began to leave his body, his consciousness began to haze. Motes of light danced before his eyes.

 

_ So this is how I die _ , he mused in a bemused detachment,  _ pulled to my death by a bewitching merman. _

 

Krennic then stopped his descent, his half-moon tail lazily cutting wide swaths in the water. He tilted his head in amusement and then deeped and  gently brushed his lips across Tarkin’s.  As he did so, in a sudden violent rush, Tarkin could see and..breathe?   He could yet feel the cold press of the water all around him but it was dulled, hampered somehow.  He was not breathing, at least not in any way that he could discern, and yet he remained conscious.  The fog was clearing from his thoughts.  He could also see quite clearly. 

 

Krennic’s lips  lazed into a smile.  “Is that better?  I tend to forget how fragile you land creatures are.  I must confess I have broken more than I care to admit.”  Krennic then released his grip on Tarkin’s arm and gently floated back to observe his prize.  

 

Now released from Krennic’s grip, Tarkin had to use his arms and legs to remain stationary in the water.  Krennic laughed, watching Tarkin’s clumsy attempt.

 

Finally managing to stabilize himself, Tarkin glared at Krennic.  The creature had flipped lazily onto his back, arms folded across his chest and his tail slowly sweeping back and forth. Tarkin then noticed three slits on either side of Krennic’s neck that pulsed slightly.  Gills. 

 

“There now.  Better?”

 

“How am I not dead?  What treachery is this?”  Tarkin was startled to find he could speak quite clearly.  No bubbles escaped his mouth. 

 

Krennic swept closer and boldly brushed his lips over Tarkin’s before murmuring, “Treachery?  Treachery?  Is that what you call my gift?  Foolish man.  It is magic.  Do you humans have magic?  No..no you do not.”  Krennic’s expression clouded for a heartbeat, almost melancholy.  He hummed slightly before continuing.  “You are new to this world and have much to learn.”    Krennic tilted his head, as if he were noticing  Tarkin’s clothing for the first time.   “Those ridiculous garments will only hamper your movement in my realm.”  Krennic again pressed close and Tarkin’s skin seemed to prickle at the merman’s presence.  It was not unlike in the summer when a great storm was fast approaching and the air held a tense anticipation to it. 

 

“Now. Come with me.  See my kingdom.”  Krennic murmured, once more taking Tarkin’s arm and with powerful sweeps of his tail continued with their decentl.  As they made their way Tarkin could not help but marvel at the great fluttering shoals of smelt that pulsed and twisted in silvery clouds and great tuna that watched them warily with eyes the size of dinner plates.  

 

It grew colder and all light faded.  Tarkin said nothing but wondered how Krennic expected his human eyes to pierce this darkness.  And then, ahead and far below, Tarkin noticed a soft purplish blue glow.    It was so dim that at first he thought the crush of water was causing his mind to play tricks, but no.  No there was most definitely a light and as they surged forward it grew brighter and brighter until at last it revealed the wonder of a grand palace sprawled upon the ocean floor, it’s spires stretching towards the surface far above them. 

 

As they glided towards Krennic’s home, Tarkin  could sense that there were other merfolk observing them although they remained hidden from view.  Strange serpentine fish glided over paths of crushed pearlescent  shells and flower-like anemones waved their  fronds as if  in welcome.  

 

All at once the tranquility was broken from a thunderous pressure wave as something massive swam past, the water buffeting Krennic and Tarkin’s bodies, the turbulence  almost pitching them sideways.  Immediately  another great black form hurtled past, this time from the opposite side.  

 

Tarkin caught the flasht of powerful flukes and a gleam of white bellies  and realized it was two orcas.  The great beasts wheeled about and swam full speed towards Krennic slowing as they came abreast.  Tarkin’s heart pounded as  their small, otherworldly eyes studied him.  Krennic showed no alarm, gently reaching out the stroke the broad side of one of the mighty beasts.   Tarkin got the sense that somehow Krennic was communicating with the  creature.  They floated quietly,  watching Krennic intently as if they were receiving instructions.    Finally, after a few long moments, both beasts cocked their heads and with shrill whistles that pierced Tarkin clear to his bones, they both sped off, their black hulks disappearing into the gloom.

 

“Friends of yours? What was that about? ” Tarkin ventured, doing his best to keep his composure not wanting Krennic to know just how much the encounter had rattled him.  

 

Krennic shrugged. “They are my personal guards.  If I don’t want something leaving or getting into my palace, those two see to it.  I told them  you were my special guest and to make sure your stay was...comfortable.”

 

“Meaning rip me from limb to limb if I should try to escape?”

 

Krennic laughed softly and then cocked an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t say that.  I’d like to think it would be more like returning an errant pet back to its master.”

 

They entered the palace through a grand archway carved into the likeness of leaping dolphins.  It was beautifully wrought and took Tarkin’s breath away.  Seeing Tarkin’s awestruck expression,  Krennic smugly announced, “Welcome to my kingdom.”

 

As they swept through the palace,  Krennic pointing out various items of interest, Tarkin could see that the merman certainly wasn’t lying about treasure.   Pearls, glittering gems, and gold coins littered the floor.  Great swords. Golden goblets crusted with gems.  All lying about like mere trash. 

 

Items that would fetch a handsome price and keep Tarkin in comfort for the rest of his days. 

 

Keep him the way his family had once been accustomed to. 

 

Yes, Tarkin had known comfort once.  His family had wealth.  But that wealth evaporated through bad dealings and treachery, leaving Tarkin to eke out a hard living on the sea like some common scuttle rat. 

 

_ Just a handful of those gems could set things back to where they once were.  _

 

_ He might even be able to reclaim the title of Governor.  Once again the name Tarkin would be one of respect and notoriety.  _

 

Tarkin’s mind began to turn. 

 

Perhaps this creature could be of some use after all. 

 

Krennic then paused in the middle of the grand main room,  pulling Tarkin’s body flush to his.  

 

“Let me see my new pet.”

 

His eyes burned with lust and his voice was low, possessive growl. His fingers began to fumble at the buttons of Tarkin’s shirt as his lips again brushed, whisper soft and yet hungry, against Tarkin’s lips. 

 

“I promise I won’t break you.  I have learned how to be gentle,” the merman rumbled, his teeth  nipping gently at Tarkin’s throat. 

 

Tarkin felt the front of his trousers beginning to grow uncomfortably tight.  It seemed his cock had no reservation at this turn of events. 

 

Having successfully opened Tarkin’s shirt, Krennic pressed his lips to the exposed flesh, the warmth of his mouth causing Tarkin to draw his breath in a sharp gasp.

 

“Does my pet like that?”  Krennic continued to tease and nibble and allowed his hand to wander to the front of Tarkin’s trousers, rubbing the heel of his hand along the hard press of Tarkin’s wanting cock.

 

For being a creature of the ocean, with no need for clothing, Krennic figured out the delicacies of undoing a zipper and unfastening a catch rather quickly and soon Tarkin’s pants were down and his cock was freed, bobbing in the water.

 

Krennic smirked, grazing his fingertips along the length. “Oh how I would love to take you but unfortunately our anatomy does not allow for that.  However, there are other ways to garner pleasure.”  He then ducked his head and took Tarkin’s cock to the root, fluttering his tongue and caressing as his bobbed his head, sucking with just enough pressure.  

 

Tarkin could not help himself and cried out in pleasure, threading his fingers in Krennic’s hair, fingernails scraping along scalp as he guided the depth and speed of Krennic’s sucking.

 

It did not take long before he exploded with a shuddering sigh  in Krennic’s greedy mouth.

 

With one final teasing pull  to Tarkin’s softening cock, Krennic rose to meet Tarkin’s gaze.  “You are a creature of the land and yet your essense tastes of the sea.”  He then pressed his lips to Tarkin’s, forcing his tongue over his lips and kissing him hard and deep, murmuring softly.  

 

Gathering his wits, Tarkin broke the kiss and collected himself.  The creature must be frustrated as it had not had it’s pleasure.  Now Tarkin did not know the first thing about pleasuring a merman but he knew that if he could, perhaps all that treasure littering the floors of Krennic’s palace might  find its way into Tarkin’s coffers. 

 

Taking Krennic’s face in his hands Tarkin  murmured, “Is there a way for you to come to my world?  You showed me your world. Let me show you mine.  A world of sunlight and grass.  Gentle breezes.  A soft bed where we may….be together.  You gave me pleasure.  I wish to return the favor.”

 

Krennic’s face brightened. “Pleasuring you pleased me, but yes.  Yes there is a way but it is brutal and risky. Come.”

 

Taking Tarkin’s hand they glided into a small room where a large knife was displayed on a small table of coral.  It was beautifully wrought and appeared to be fashioned from  the tooth of a large creature. In its hilt was a large pearl. 

 

Krennic released Tarkin’s hand and retrieved the strange blade.  

“This is the key to me being able to visit your world.  The blade is made from a fang from the mighty leviathan.”  Krennic’s voice grew hushed. Reverent. He then grasped the pearl nestled in the knife’s hilt and plucked it free.  Tarkin saw that it was a large pendant.  “And this,” he murmured as he held it aloft, “Will allow me to stay for as long as I desire.”  Krennic’s face then grew grim.  “I must warn you. The process is...not kind.  It is rather grisly.  It involves….how do I put this...dismemberment. My dismemberment.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story could definitely keep going/be expanded. Krennic is so arrogant and I can see him enjoying his new pet but Tarkin comes about and ends up teaching Orson a thing or too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Deluge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854712) by [ultraviolence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolence/pseuds/ultraviolence)




End file.
